Harry Potter and the Deed of the Heart
by Caleniel516
Summary: my book 7. harry potter is ready to fufill the prophecy and take his revenge. but what happens when nightmares become reality? hp c rowling. ch1 and 2 are up! please read and review
1. An Eventful Evening

Okay, this was based on a dream I had about Harry Potter's 7th book.

Harry Potter © J.K. Rowling

Chapter One

It was a warm summers eve on Privet Drive. Crickets chirped endlessly in trim grasses that lay in shadows. Fireflies flickered lightly beneath the moon. The lampposts shone out onto the streets, supposedly providing light for passing cars, even though none were there. All was hazy and calm, a perfect night.

"HARRY POTTER!" the bellowing voice echoed up the stairs of the Dursley Home causing the pictures to move slightly.

Harry, who was all the way up in his small but cozy bedroom was pacing nervously as he has all summer. He heard his dreaded uncles call and sighed heavily. "Now what did I do?" he mutter underneath his breath while looking at his beautiful snowy white owl, Hedwig, who was blinking her amber eyes slowly at him in response. "Thanks you're a lot of help." He joked while walking towards the hallway, which seemed to be longer than normal. The stairwell seemed steeper and more dangerous than it had ever been. As he reached the foot of the first stair, he could see his uncle's balding plump head by the doorway.

"Yes, Uncle Vernon?" Harry tried to sound innocent.

"Does THIS look familiar to you boy?" he pointing to a small flying object floating around the room. It was brown with gray feathers and was trilling at the top of its lungs. As Harry examined more carefully, it had a small note tied onto it.

"Pig!" he exclaimed cheerfully and the little bird flew right over onto his shoulder. He chuckled as he finally received a note from his best friend Ron Weasly. But he looked at Vernon's scorning face, red with anger and looking larger than normal. "Sorry,"

"Don't sorry me Potter, you'd better beware. This is your last year at the damn school, and after that, you're gone."

"Trust me, I don't want to stay here anymore than you want me." Harry beamed sinisterly and turned his back on him and walked up the creaking stairs. He overheard his uncle storming out swearing at the top of his lungs.

"Right," Harry said slamming his door shut. "Okay, Pig, lets have that letter."

Pig twirled happily and flew around Harry's head making it difficult for Harry to get the parchment.

"Pig," he said sternly but the little owl did not listen, he flew straight over to Hedwig's cage in joy. "Come here!" he ran over and snatched the owl out of the air. Pig was straining frantically in his hands, but Harry was able to untie the letter from his leg. "There! Now keep quiet." He placed the bird on the windowsill and sat at his small wooden desk.

Harry-

I hope you're having a good summer with the muggles. It's surely been chaotic here with all of Fleur and Bill's wedding plans. But, mum says they've been thinking of re-scheduling, something with Fleur's family not being able to come. Or not wanting to come. Anyway, have you heard from Hermione lately? She hasn't talked to me all summer, better not be mad at me again. Are you sure you're going through with your plan? I may be sounding like Hermione, but isn't it a bit risky? I mean, wouldn't we get into serious trouble up at school? But I guess if you defeat, You-Know-Who, you would make like a million points for Gryffindor. Well, Pig is getting a bit crazy, better send him off, write back and as until further notice, the wedding is on July 12th at the Burrow. I don't think I'll be able to get to your aunt and uncles house.

I'm with you till the end,

Ron

Harry immediately took out another page of parchment for his desk drawer; he searched around for a bottle of ink and a quill and found one hidden in the back section.

Ron-

I don't know how I'm going to be able to get to the burrow; maybe Moody can give me the guard again? But I know what I'm going to do. Voldemort (stop it) was the reason my parents, Sirius and Dumbledore are dead. I'm not going to sit around and let him kill more of my loved ones. I mean, you or Hermione or anyone else who's ever shown me any compassion could be next. Trust me on this, and you're with me no matter what remember? But I haven't heard from Hermione either, I hope she's all right. But, I'm worried Ron, my scar has been burning more frequently. I think I'll write to Lupin, he'll know what to do. Hope to see you soon.

Harry

He thought for a moment. Should he write Hermione too? It's not like her to not write right away. Something had to be wrong. He-

"WHOA!" Harry exclaimed as another owl came into his room. Hedwig and Pig twirled with delight as the handsome cream-colored barn owl nestled next to Harry. "Thank you," said Harry as he untied the parchment. But his attention turned back to Pig, "Here, take this to Ron." He tied the roll up on his leg as Pig hooted calmly. Harry opened up the window and Pig immediately flew out.

Harry-

Don't worry about the wedding and how you are getting there, I, Tonks, and Moody will be coming to get you on the seventh of July (the rest of the guard is on duty) We will be coming by brooms. But Hermione is with us, she well, you'll see when we take you to Grimwald place. Pack your trunk, and don't worry about your aunt and uncle and cousin, we'll take care of them. We'll pick you up 8:00 on the seventh when it's dark. Please be careful.

R.J Lupin

"The seventh? That's today, tonight. Why must the post always be last minute?" He threw himself on his bed and peeked under the mattress. He found a roll of parchment, and a picture of Professor Dumbledore, the old headmaster who was murdered by the one person Harry hated almost as Voldemort. Snape. He just wanted to talk to Dumbledore one last time, about what he was planning to do and if he could help. But he was gone, just like his mother and father. Harry shook the nasty thought out of his head and turned to the clock on his desk, "7:27. Might as well get moving." He pushed himself into a sitting position, but froze dead.

"Vernon, I'm not going. I don't feel well, take Dudley with you. Get him away from the blasted television."

"What of the boy?"

"He'll be fine." Aunt Petunia's voice sounded a bit sweeter than normal, which made a chill go up Harry's spine.

"Alright, come Dudley." Vernon's booming voice grew softer as his equally booming footsteps made the house shook. Worse were Dudley's who were near twice as heavy and loud.

"Oh no, she can't be here." Harry whispered to no one. But Harry's mind was quickly on food. He hadn't eaten the little dinner he had, which was amazingly saved from Dudley's mouth. Oddly enough, Aunt Petunia seemed to be a tad nicer and friendlier to Harry than she's ever been. He decided to risk the chance and go eat before leaving. But he heard an explosion coming from downstairs, and Aunt Petunia's voice swearing and yelling.

He flew himself out of the room and hid on the carpeted stairs. He saw smoke coming from the basement door, which was shut. He decided to risk his life and call for his aunt.

"Aunt Petunia?" he called at the door. But there was no answer. But the door was unlocked and a set of creepy wooden stairs lay before him. He noticed there was a glow on the ceiling and walls. A few steps more, and Harry sees his aunt, bending over into a Pensieve, a bowl of silvery liquid that can show one's memories.

"Lily oh we're so proud of you!" a happy voice softly cheered.

"That's my girl."

"Aunt Petunia?" Harry called again, and sure enough, her head rose immediately from the face of the bowl.

"Harry! What on Earth are you doing here?" she demanded.

"I heard an explosion, I wanted to make sure your fine- is that a Pensieve?" he cut off to the Pensieve, walking towards it but was cut off.

"You saw nothing!"

"I heard my mothers name! What were you viewing?" he glared at her.

"My past!" her voice echoed through the room. "The day we got our invitations to Hogwarts,"

Harry gasped, "So you're a, a,"

"Yes boy, I'm a witch. Not a very good one at that. That's the reason for the explosion. Never was good at summoning charms."

"But, you, you never told-"

"Because I wasn't proud! I wasn't proud that I was a freak. I had to leave all my friends back at school so I could go do witchcraft with my perfect sister. My sister who was great at everything she did. She was pretty and popular with everyone. I had not one friend in Ravenclaw."

"You were in Ravenclaw?"

"Yes, but it didn't make much of a difference. Lily got the perfect grades, the perfect friends, and I." She grew quiet, "I lost my sister."

"There had to be one class you were perfect in, potions, charms, divination?"

"Now that you mention it," she sneered, "Divination was my strong point. Along with Care of Magical creatures. But I'd always had to watch my sister in my classes outshine me. Especially in Potions. At least I didn't have to deal with your father in Defense Against the Dark Arts. Unfortunately, he'd never shut up about Lily and asking me about her. Mad man your father."

Harry let out a tiny chuckle.

"You know Harry, I wasn't at all thrilled when you came here. But you're a good kid." She leaned in closer, "But this can be our little secret. Vernon would have my neck."

Harry smiled again but glance over at the Pensieve. "Aunt Petunia, can I look at my parents."

"Sure boy, but don't mention anything to Vernon. I don't think he even knows I'm a witch."

"You never told him?"

"Well he's a smart man I thought he'd figure it out by himself. Now go on."

Harry nodded and walked towards the Pensieve. Without hesitation he looked down into it and soon pictures blurred before him. He saw a short plump man at the front of a room, Professor Slughorn. He was talking on how to make a potion called, "Kiderous."

"Alright now students, who can tell me what Kiderous is used for?"

Immediately, a hand shot up from the middle table.

"Yes Miss. Evans?"

"Kiderous is used to preserve your inner child and imagination. It's quite difficult to make sir, but if successful can even make you live longer."

"Very good Miss. Evans! 25 Points for Gryffindor! Okay so first you take half a cup of Troll- er yes Miss. Evans?"

"Pardon sir, but I researched and it is most important that you have three quarters a cup of Troll Jam instead of half."

"Oh? Oh yes indeed! My mistake Miss. Evans. Hmm, no wonder that potion never worked before, very well another 25 points!"

Harry continued watching the classroom full of Gryffindors and Ravenclaws. Groups and pairs began making the infamous Kiderous potion having many explosions in the process. At a table across from Lily's was a shaggy haired boy wearing thick black square glasses. His father, who was mindlessly starring at Lily hard at work.

"James hello?" another figure next to him with equally shaggy hair elbowed him. "Hey Prongs!"

"Huh? What Sirius?"

"I said please pass that vial, come on we have to pass this." A younger Sirius scorned him while stirring the cauldron. "And you know Lily's not going to go out with you, you've asked her every year, I don't think this ones going to be different.

Harry figured they were all in there sixith year being that Sirius said Lily gone out with James when they were 16.

"I don't know Sirius, I've caught her starring at me a couple times."

"You sure you didn't have something caught in your teeth?"

"Trust me I'm sure."

The scene picked up and Harry saw his mother keep on glancing over to his father's table. James looked back as Lily blushed and turned away.

Suddenly a loud boom came from across the room, a dark curly haired girl with a long swan like neck was ducking underneath her desk from the boiling contents of her cauldron.

"Miss. Evans what happened!" Slughorn exclaimed rushing over to her.

"I-I-I don't k-know sir. I did everything right." Petunia emerged shaky and scared.

"Um, sister, you added the ingredients in the wrong order." Lily giggled slightly from in front of her.

On cue, the room started laughing, except for Slughorn and a younger Lupin who was mixing in ingredients behind James and Sirius.

"Well sorry I can't be more like you!" Petunia immediately grabbed her books and stormed out of the room enraged.

Harry slowly lifted his head and starred at his aunt who was looking down and frowning. "I'm sorry, Aunt Petunia."

"Don't be Harry. Lily was right I did add the ingredients wrongly."

"No, about my mother, being so, mean."

"Growing up changes people Potter, you changed over the years as well."

Harry blushed but was soon interrupted by running footsteps.

"Oh no, it can't be 8 o clock already!" he quickly ran upstairs with Petunia at his heels.

"Harry!" a voice called from the doorway. A woman with long red hair and baby blue eyes stepped forth. Harry laughed,

"Change again Tonks?"

"Oh this? I was trying to see how I looked. I may keep it for a while. Oh!" she gasped as Petunia reached the top of the stairs. "Uh, hello?"

"Hello, what's going on?"

"Uh, uh, REMUS!" Tonks yelled up the stairs and quickly, a tall man with graying hair and tattered robes emerged from upstairs.

"Oh, hello there." He glanced back and forth between Harry, Tonks and Petunia. "Uh, wait a minute. Petunia?"

"Remus?"

"Been ages hasn't it." Remus grinned.

"The more the better." She sneered. "What exactly are you doing here."

"Well," Tonks interrupted as if sensing something between Petunia and Lupin, " We are here to take Harry to our headquarters away from you muggles."

"MUGGLE?" she shouted.

"Yes a non-magic-"

"That's enough….Tonks." Moody emerged from the kitchen with his electric blue eye starring at Harry. "Do you have your trunk boy?"

"Yes sir."

"Alright, Remus go fetch it. Now uh, ma'm I'm going to have to perform a little trick." He pulled out his wand

"No don't!" Harry pulled back Moody's arm. "It's alright, she's one of us."

"A witch?" Tonks exclaimed.

"Yes."

"Harry we're still going to have to do her short term memory."

"But-"

"Yes boy?" Moody grew stern after being interrupted again.

"Just make her remember like, ten minutes ago. Please."

Moody remained silent but he nodded.

"Alright Harry, here are your things." Lupin appeared again with Harry's trunk, and Hedwig.

Harry looked back at Lupin who seemed a bit uneasy, but nodded. "Alright." He looked at his aunt again and smiled, "Goodbye Aunt Petunia."

But at that moment, Aunt Petunia did the unexpected. She ran into Harry in embracement, as if he were her son. Harry, while shock, hugged back and smiled.

"Be careful now." She let go.

"You too." Harry smiled as he turned around once more.

And so, Harry, Tonks and Lupin exited the house, leaving Moody to cast his memory charm. While he dared not look back, he looked up at the moon. It was full.

"Professor?" he tapped on Lupin's shoulder.

"Yes Harry?" he turned around to see Harry glancing back and forth between the moon and him. "Oh that. Well," he held Tonk's hand passionately. "It's great to have someone to remind you to take your potion."

"Oh, so are you two, um," he stopped talking, as this reminded him of he and Ginny, whom he sadly had to leave for her own protection. "Never mind."

"Right, the deed is done." Mad-eye came out of the house closing the door behind him. "Harry go ahead and put your cloak on,"

Harry did as he was told and while he did that, Lupin shrunk all his belongings (causing Hedwig to be a bit upset) and everyone turned invisible to hide from muggles. Although Harry was relieved that he could still see them.

"Mount brooms and wait for the signal.' Moody instructed gruffly. Sure enough, green sparks came up from over the horizon, "Alright go. And remember Harry, if you see purple sparks, it means it's not safe."

"Er- right."

Then, all four kicked off the ground and rose into the air. Lupin and Tonks rode besides Harry, Moody behind. It was a perfect night for flying, no clouds, no wind, just four figures and the crisp moon. But more than flying was going on, every now and then, he would catch either Tonks or Lupin starring at the other smiling. Harry could tell Lupin completely changed his mind about loving someone so young. But Tonks, who had loved him ever since the beginning of Harry's 6th year couldn't be happier.

"Professor, what exactly happened to Hermione?"

Both Lupin and Tonks grew silent. Tonks was the first one to speak after what seemed like hours.

"Harry, she, she saw him."

Authors note's and comments.

My first Harry Potter piece. Please be gentle, I can't remember every little thing that happened. And I heard on the news something about Petunia not being all see seems to be, so that was my guess. And this is going to sound really stupid, but how many years are there in Hogwarts. I think it's seven. Sorry being a little dull lately.


	2. Worries and Realization

Shorter chapter

* * *

Chapter Two

"What?" Harry immediately stopped on his broom nearly causing Moody to crash into him.

"Harry we really don't have time to explain." Tonks shook her head. "Hermione will tell you as soon as we get there."

Harry started off again, "What about Ron, and the other Weasly's?"

"Yes yes their all there Harry."

"What about the wedding?"

Lupin took a deep breath in, "With the risks Harry, we're not sure."

A while later, Harry recognized a run down building below them. A single person was standing outside waving. As they circled downward, Harry realized it was Mrs. Weasly waving. Her short plump body dressed in a soft pink robe and her hair unusually straighter than normal.

"Molly, we told you to wait inside!" Remus immediately told her.

"I wanted to make sure you were on time Remus." Her soft eyes turned to Harry, "Harry dear how are you? You've gotten so taller, have you eaten, I'll put on some tea!" she dashed inside.

"Harry, go ahead in, we'll get your stuff." Tonks told him sweetly while leaning in on Lupin.

Dumbfounded, he shrugged and walked on inside the running down house that brought back memories of his fifteenth year. When Sirius was still with him, protecting him and loving him. He touched the wall of the house in sadness knowing that Sirius would never return. And now with Dumbledore gone, who else could protect him? How much longer will it be until Lupin or Tonks, or Mad-eye, even Hermione and Ron will face the same fate? Hermione was near that fate not that long ago. Will she be the first to go?

He heard loud sobbing from the living room. It was Hermione. While shadows on the wall from the fireplace grew larger, Harry could not see anybody. Until he turned the corner and saw in front of the fireplace: Hermione sobbing into Ron's shoulder. Ron had his arms wrapped around her, and was trying to convince her its alright.

"Hermione it's okay, you're safe now."

"No I'm not! He was out there looking for me!"

"Hermione, the Order isn't going to let him kill you. Or Harry."

"I don't want to do anything Ron!"

"Trust me, I'm not going to let them take you away."

"Hermione?" Harry called from the shadows.

"Harry!" Ron looked back behind him.

"Oh," Hermione sniffed, "Hi Harry."

Harry moved quickly across the room to a single chair positioned next to the sofa.

"What happened, are you alright?"

"I'm f-fine Harry."

"She's just shook up mate." Ron rubbed Hermione's shoulder.

"I hope you don't mind me asking some questions?"

"Just, I need to get it out of my head."

"Well, how'd you escape?"

"Well," Hermione sat up. "I used floo powder. Mrs. Weasly gave me some after we left Hogwarts. You know, just incase."

"And your parents?"

"They're at a meeting in Salisbury. Dentist meeting. But I actually thought I saw him looking at me when I looked outside. That's what terrified me, those eyes like cats."

"But he must have pitied you since your still here." Ron reassured.

"I wonder if he even knew I was a witch."

"Doesn't matter, he'll kill anybody that gets in his way."

"Well, I suppose I'll lighten up. I mean time to be strong right Harry?"

Harry said nothing.

"Harry are you alright?" Ron starred blankly at Harry who seemed a bit out there.

"I haven't told anyone yet, but I had a reoccurring nightmare. But it's never the same thing happening twice. It's really hard to explain."

"Try your best Harry." Said Hermione.

"Well, the first one was somebody was drowning. The next night was an attack by wolves. Then, more things happened like a fire. But the worst one was, I saw myself, and Voldemort, he cast the Avada Kedabra. And then, I woke up."

"Oh Harry." Hermione cried. Ron just shook his head.

"But it doesn't matter. It doesn't, I'm going to do what I was planning to do now. Death would be worth it in the end, as long as I kill him."

"So," Ron began, "We aren't going back to Hogwarts this year?"

"Even though Snape and Malfoy are gone?" Hermione added.

"But, it's not safe anymore. Dumbledore is dead remember?" Harry reminded them while sounding a bit choked up.

"Nowhere is safe anymore mate." Ron leaned in to Hermione slightly, "You alright Hermione?"

"Yes Ron, thanks." She moved away but then turned around and cracked a smile. She suddenly pounced on Ron in a hug and kissed him on the cheek. Ron immediately turned beet red as Hermione let go and moved on to hug Harry.

"You'll be alright Hermione." Harry told her while she moved away.

"With you boys protecting me I know I am. I suppose I'll go up to bed. Goodnight."

"Night Hermione." Harry waved goodbye as Hermione disappeared up the stairs. He laughed but gave an awkward look at Ron who was giving a starry-eyed look.

"Ron?"

Ron quickly woke out of his trance and looked around the room. "Oh hey, where Hermione go?"

"To bed Ron." Harry shook his head, " Oh just ask her out already!"

"What?" Ron chuckled, "You think I _like _her like that?"

Harry slapped his head and gave a loud sigh. "Ron, you know you like her, I know you like her, and she knows you like her. And incase you haven't noticed the faces you make when you're around her, how you talk when you're around her. And just seconds ago you were in a trance because she kissed you. Wake up!"

"I still don't see where you are going with this." Ron huffed.

"Ron," Harry calmed down, "She really likes you. Remember last year when she was going to ask you to the Christmas party? And you broke her heart because you went out with Lavender? And at the Yule Ball, you were struck dumbfounded when you saw her. Face it Ron, you love her and she loves you."

The red head sighed deeply, "Well it's not like I can't just walk up and say that Harry. I mean it's not as easy as it was for you and Ginny." Harry gulped hard after hearing Ron say that, "Sorry, but I- I just can't. I would feel so stupid. But say, if you asked her out for me-"

"Ron don't even think about it! You have to do this eventually."

"I," Ron paused, "I'm going to bed. Night Harry."

Harry shook his head, "Goodnight Ron."


End file.
